Looking for a Reason
by ILuvCandy15
Summary: We all know what happened after Zoro sacrificed himself for Kuma, but what happened after Sanji found him? Will Sanji's insecurity about his abilities bring the two closer together? ZoSan One Shot 3 Enjoy!


**Hallo there! 3 I'm Candy-chan and…**

**Well, this story is the result of my being a bad girl (and not listening to my younger sister… Yes, I know it's pathetic but my little sister's like my mom~ *****grins sheepishly*****) And staying up really super later and spazzing about Zoro's Confrontation with Kuma! *****wiggles around trying to suppress the inevitable "kya"*******

**And-And… I saw Sanji running around trying to find Zoro and was thinking "Well, there are a lot of fanfics about Zoro and Sanji after the fact… But what happened when Zoro was all "Nothing happened"?**

**And thus, this fanfic was born!~ And… I.. Am… Uploading my long-dreamed of first one piece fanfic after years of not fanfic-ing on my high of seeing Zoro being awesome… Wow I fail… And now I'm talking to myself! I'll shut up so you can read this fic! Enjoy! X3**

"O-Oi! What the hell is with all this blood?" Sanji stared in horror as the realization of what Zoro did set in. The memories of what had happened last night seemed to weigh down on him.

He had always felt like he was… Less than Zoro. He had wanted to be the best he could for Luffy, but Zoro always seemed to do a little more. He had the bigger dream, he had the bigger bounty, he was ridiculously strong, he was so completely loyal… And it made him angry. More angry than any of the other stupid things he did. Because of Zoro he felt like he was an inconvenience to the crew. All he did was cook and kick… How was that helpful in any way?

And it was precisely because he felt this way that he tried to do what he did last night. Because even if he died, Luffy could always find another cook who could cook better than him. Even that old guy in Water 7 could cook better than him with a little salt and he could barely walk! And his dream was considered to be an impossible dream for fools anyways… Zoro could spend everyday working toward his goal while Sanji might never find All Blue.

Of course, that idiot had gone and knocked him out. After feeling that blow Sanji felt like all the life had been thrust out of him. As he was fading out, he could see Zoro's face full of… Nothing. Sanjj faded out from the world glaring at Zoro's face as he collapsed below him.

And now, seeing Zoro trembling and blood circling around him, Sanji wanted to hit himself for not being strong enough to resist Zoro's blow and be able to take his place. He wanted to help his captain too. He glared at Zoro  
"What the hell happened here?" He tried to stop the trembling in his voice as he searched for life in the swordsman. Blood was dripping down his arms and jaw bone, traveling from unknown wounds that seemed to come from no where. Zoro's jaw trembled as he tried to speak

"Nothing happened… Do you understand?..." His eyes stared straightforward, seeing nothing. Sanji grimaced

"You idiot! You almost got yourself killed!" He moved in front of Zoro, staring wide-eyed into the bloodied face. Zoro glared at him and tried to speak again, but Sanji growled and held a fist to his face

"If you dare say another word I swear I'll finish what that damned Shichibukai started!"

Zoro trembled again and glared at Sanji but closed his mouth slowly and shakily. Sanji narrowed his eyes and chewed angrily on his cigarette. He looked at Zoro

"You're an idiot. You know that?" He turned from Zoro and held out his arms behind him. He could barely hear Zoro as he growled

"You're not carrying me, ero-cook.." Sanji swore he could hear Zoro's very breath shaking and trembling in pain. He looked back at Zoro and proceeded to pick him up.

"You better forget all that idiotic swordsman pride of yours and suck it up cus I'm taking you to Chopper right now… Who knows what kind of shitty wounds you've got and God knows we're not leaving you here in this blood-stained place to be treated."

Zoro narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything. Sanji gingerly grabbed the Swordsman and pulled him up onto his back. Sanji glared at Zoro

"Oi! I know this is demeaning and all that for you, but you have to put your arms around me or else you'll fall onto your shitty ass."

Zoro didn't do anything for a few moments, but after a bit he slowly and unsteadily lifted his arms up and around Sanji's neck. He leaned past Sanji's shoulder and gave a shaky sigh.

Sanji looked at Zoro's trembling body and could slowly feel the blood from Zoro's body slowly seeping into his own clothing. He spat out his cigerette and started slowly walking.

"There… That wasn't so bad was it?..." He didn't expect an answer, but Zoro spoke

"D-damn cook…." Sanji turned his gaze to the swordsman

"What is it, you damn marimo?"

Zoro's chest was rising and falling rapidly, and Sanji wondered if he really should let Zoro get treated with all these rocks and debris around.

"Luffy?... Is he okay?" Sanji's chest tightened and he stopped walking. He frowned.

Zoro's muscles started to tighten

"That Shichibukai didn't!—" Sanji cut in

"No. He's fine, you idiot… Jumping around and everything… He's fine."

Zoro stopped trembling immediately and Sanji gritted his teeth

"…You…. Goddammit Zoro!... What if you really HAD died?..." He didn't know why he was getting so angry about this now, when Zoro needed to see Chopper, but he felt like it was important. But as he focused on Zoro's body, he realized he should keep moving. The rest of the crew were about 5 minutes away from here. As he started moving, Zoro spoke again.

"…So what?... I already said it… It's pointless going after your ambition if you can't protect your captain…"

"And why wouldn't you let me do it instead? I'm perfectly capable and all you would have to do is find another cook!... There aren't any other moss-haired three-sword style idiot swordsman in the world last I checked!"

Zoro tilted his head down and spoke angrily "And there aren't any Curly-browed blond i-idiotic love-cooks who kick ass last time I checked!..."

Sanji growled. His pace was speeding up "But I'm still a cook out of many cooks!... There are plenty that are better than me!"

Zoro's breath was uneven "Stop talking."

Sanji turned his head to look at him "Why the hell should I-"

He was cut off by Zoro's mouth. His eyes widened as he realized that he was being kissed and his breath was drained out of him.

Zoro pulled out of the kiss and Sanji stood still, shocked stiff by the bloody kiss that Zoro had given him. And for the first time, Sanji saw pure worry etched into the swordsman face. He spoke again, slowly, but steadily

"Ero… Cook… Just… Shut up…"

And he closed his eyes.

Sanji's eyes widened as he realized that Zoro wasn't conscious anymore and started running to his nakama. His mind was whirling from everything that he had experienced in the past few minutes, and he needed something to do to keep his mind off of what the swordsman had just done.

_Dammit that idiot!... What the hell did he think he was doing? _

As he saw the crew coming into view, he sped up.

This could wait for later.

For now, he had to keep the damn swordsman alive so he could kick the shit out of him for shocking him like that… And to pick off where the idiot marimo left off.

~Fin

**Uwahhhh now I'm tirred…. ****rubs eyes sleepily***** Ohhh schnitzel (german desert) now it's midnight? Noes! I have art class in the morning! _ **

** But what did you think? I haven't written in years!... Well, not stories, anyways ****rubs head apologetically**** But anywaysss! I don't care if you review or not *****BIKUN!***** But I hope you enjoyed! X3 Bye-Beeee! 3**


End file.
